Tu m'as oublié
by azadele
Summary: Mes premières et dernières ? Song fic. Une suite de "j'ai tout oublié" "Tant pis" et "même si" POV Draco Draco x Harry
1. j'ai tout oublié

_**Auteur : **Azadèle_

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling et la chanson appartient à Marc Lavoine._

_**Couple : **Draco Malfoy Harry Potter._

_**Note : **J'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio et j'ai tout de suite pensé à cette histoire. Je n'aime pas trop les song fic mais j'essaye quand même histoire de voir si ça me réussit ou pas. Bon bah voilà bonne lecture. _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

****

_**A deux pas d'ici, j'habite - peut-être est-ce ailleurs ?**_

_**J'n'reconnais plus ma vie, parfois je me fais peur**_

_**Je vis dans un monde qui n'existe pas**_

_**Sans toi je ne suis plus tout à fait moi**_

****

La guerre est finit. Cette fichu guerre a enfin prit fin entraînant avec elle toutes les peurs des sorciers. Toutes leurs angoisses et leur douleur. Chez tous… sauf moi….

Un an seulement avait suffit à nous unir, à transformer cette haine qui nous animait en un amour que les mots ne peuvent pas décrire, que les autres n'ont pas comprit. En une passion que je croyais impossible. Tu avais réussit à me rendre complètement fou de toi. Moi qui était toujours resté impassible. Tu m'avais changé, transformé. Tu m'avais dit que tu te battrais pour moi, pour que nous puissions rester ensemble pour toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela me semble tellement loin. Je te croise de temps en temps au ministère où tu travail comme aurore. Mais j'ai le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place. Que ce monde n'est pas le mien, qu'il ne sera plus jamais. Puisque tu n'es plus là…

_**A deux pas d'ici j'ai égaré ce que j'étais**_

_**Mon nom ne me dis rien, ni la photo sur mes papiers**_

_**On peut bien m'appeler untel ou untel**_

_**Sans toi peu m'importe qui m'appelle**_

Le nom des Malfoy à sombré dans l'oublie. Mon père a été découvert, et ma mère c'est enfuis. Connaissant ma position vis-à-vis du survivant, j'ai été épargné. Mais je crois que j'aurais préféré aller à Askaban que vivre ça. Je ne réagit même plus quand on m'appelle. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin vide de tout. Seul toi comptait pour moi. Ton sourire rayonnant, tes magnifique yeux d'un vert profond dans lesquels j'aimais tant me noyer, tes lèvres rouges et pleines, ta peau si douce et enivrante, ta voix mélodieuse. Je me souviens de ton sourire quand tu me voyais, de tes yeux pétillant de malice quand tu prenais des risques, de tes lèvres qui me faisaient perdre le peu de raison qu'il me restait quand je posais les miennes dessus pour y goûter le doux parfum. Je me souviens de ta peau qui me rendait fou, fou de désir pour toi, et de ta voix. Ta voix me suppliant, gémissant mon prénom encore et encore me faisant complètement perdre pied.

_**Comment dit-on bonjour, je ne sais plus**_

_**Le parfum des beaux jours, je n'le sens plus**_

_**Comment fait-on l'amour, si j'avais su**_

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

****

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu tout cela. Je suis même incapable de parler aux personnes qui m'entourent. Tout à disparut. Notre septième année, notre amour, cette magie. Tout est finit. Ce goût qu'il me reste sur les lèvres, l'odeur de tes cheveux, la sensation de la douceur de ta peau, tout ces vestiges disparaissent peu à peu, s'envolant en même temps que ma vie, que mon âme.

Je suis incapable d'aimer de nouveau. Je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, de regarder une autres personnes, d'embrasser d'autres lèvres que les tiennes. Je ne suis plus juste fou de toi, non, je suis fou.

Fou depuis que tu es revenu ce soir là, couvert de sang et de blessures. Je m'en souviens tellement bien, ton sang coulant de ta tempe. Tu t'étais effondré après avoir murmuré « je l'ai vaincu » pour te réveiller cinq jours plus tard. Je t'ai veillé tout ce temps. Jamais je n'avais était aussi heureux de voir le vert de tes yeux, mais toi, tu m'avais oublié.

_**Les mots doux de velours, je ne crie plus**_

_**Et le sens de l'humour, je l'ai perdu**_

_**Comment faire l'amour, si j'avais su**_

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

****

Jamais je n'avait ressentit pareille douleur. Ta voix résonne encore dans ma tête. « Qui êtes vous ? »

Tout s'effondrait autour de moi avec les mots de Mme Pomfresh me disant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre ça. Ce que nous avions battit ensemble, nos projets d'avenir, notre amour…tout disparaissait avec ta mémoire. Je me sentais faible, vide. Jamais je n'avais autant souffert. Mon coeur se déchirrait, se brisait en milles morceaux.

Ce sourire que j'ai eut en te voyant ouvrir les yeux fut mon dernier. Je n'ai plus jamais sourit depuis. Plus jamais ris, seul la douleur et la tristesse m'habitaient, peu à peu remplacées par le vide. Je ne suis plus qu'une poupée. Incapable d'aimer, une poupée enfermée dans un souvenir qui n'est plus réciproque, ton souvenir.

_**A deux pas d'ici j'ai essayé de revenir**_

_**De mettre un peu d'ordre à mes idées, les rafraîchir**_

_**Je m'suis coupé les cheveux, j'ai rasé les murs**_

_**Ce que j'ai fait, je n'en suis pas sûre**_

****

Pourtant j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé d'oublier, de recommencer. J'ai essayé d'en garder un souvenir doux chaleureux. J'ai tenté de tourner la page, de reprendre à zéro, de vivre ma vie telle qu'elle aurait été si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé, si j'avais continué à te haïr. Ta perte de mémoire ne m'aurait pas affectée. Je pense que j'aurais eut une famille, un bon travail, une vie normale… ou bien, que je serais enfermé dans le pire endroit qui existe qui pour moi, n'est pas différent de ce que je vis ici.

J'ai voulu partir dans le monde des moldus pour oublier. Enfin, je crois. Bizarrement, maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr de ce que j'ai fait… ou de ce que je fait. Tout est trop flou, trop confus… je ne sais plus…. Je ne vivait que par toi, que pour toi.

_**Comment dit-on bonjour, je ne sais plus**_

_**Le parfum des beaux jours, je n'le sens plus**_

_**Comment fait-on l'amour, si j'avais su**_

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

****

Maintenant tout est finit pour moi, il n'y a plus aucune issue, plus aucun bonheur possible. Je suis peut-être puni du mal que j'ai fait… peut-être… je n'ai pas le droit à l'amitié, au bonheur ou à l'amour…. Je n'est pas le droit… de t'avoir prêt de moi… je suis condamné à te regarder de loin. A te regarder vivre, insouciant de ce que tu as vécu il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps. Tu n'as toujours pas refais ta vie… la question « pourquoi » a vaguement traversé le brouillard de mon esprit. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance… puisque tu m'as oublié.

_**Les mots doux de velours, je ne crie plus**_

_**Et le sens de l'humour, je l'ai perdu**_

_**Comment faire l'amour, si j'avais su**_

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

****

Oui tu m'as oublié. Pour toujours. Emportant tout ce que je possédais. Un amour que je ne possède plus, que je ne pourrait plus donner. Une joie que je n'aurais plus, puisque ma joie de vivre, c'était toi. Mon soleil, c'était ton sourire. Ce que j'aimais le plus regarder, c'était tes yeux remplis d'amour. Ma mélodie, c'était ton rire. Mon bonheur… c'était toi…

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

****

Mais pour le moment, je suis incapable de voir les changements. Je suis trop plongé dans ma léthargie pour distinguer le monde autour de moi et ce qu'il s'y passe. Le brouillard m'a totalement envahis et je ne cherche plus à attraper la lumière. Je ne suis plus attentif à rien. Pour le moment, je suis aveugle. Je n'essaye plus de comprendre… Je n'essaye plus de voir…

_**J'ai tout oublié quand tu m'as oublié**_

****

Pour le moment… je ne vois pas ton regard curieux posé sur moi…

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

****

_voilà dites moi vos impression et n'hésitez pas à critiquer. Puis une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage aussi la fanficteuse _

_Biyoux_

_Azadèle_


	2. tant pis

**Auteur** : Azadèle

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling et la chanson appartient à Roch Voisine_

_**Couple :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter_

_**Note :** et bien puisque beaucoup m'ont demandé une suite la voici, j'ai longtemps hésité sur la chanson mais finalement j'ai choisit celle-ci et je la dédicace à Kyochan95 que j'aime énormément donc voilà, cette fic est pour toi !! _

_bisous bonne lecture _

* * *

**Et si, j'ai tort**

**De lire, dans tes pensées**

**Ou rien de beau,**

**Ne m'échappe, à par toi**

**Seuls quelques silences**

**M'effleurent encore quand je danse**

**Je n'ai plus de raison d'aimer**

Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu me regardes. Je ne m'en étais d'abord pas aperçut trop perdu dans ma tristesse, ma douleur. Je ne voyais plus que les ténèbres qui m'entourait perpétuellement. Mais un jour, je t'ai vu me regarder. Je n'y ai d'abord pas fait attention puis j'ai sentit ton regard sur moi de plus en plus souvent. Un jour, j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai plongé mes yeux dans tes océans d'émeraude. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, j'étais incapable d'expliquer ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment. Un bonheur immense, mais aussi, une douleur poignante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de légimencie pour sonder ton esprit. Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais, ce que tu ressentais. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais oublié. Je crois que je m'attendais à y trouver un vide comme est mon esprit en ce moment. Mais non, je t'ai vu toi. Ton innocence, ta gentillesse, ton courage, ton impertinence aussi. J'ai revu tout ce qui faisais que tu étais toi. J'ai vu tes amis, ta vie, mais je ne me suis pas vu.

Mais une chose m'a parut bizarre, une ombre. J'ai vu une ombre dans ton esprit. Mais il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, que du vide, du silence. Je comprend bien que tu sais peut de chose sur cet ombre, mais je sais une chose, c'est que tu l'aimes. Tu as donc des sentiments pour cette personnes. Et ça me détruit encore plus. J'aurais voulu que, si tu devais ne plus jamais m'aimer, que tu n'aimes personne. C'était ce que j'avais toujours ressentit, mais maintenant, je me disais que c'était vraiment égoïste, et qu'une personne telle que toi ne devrait jamais être privé de pouvoir aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

**Et tant pis, si je me détruis**

**Et je fais le tour**

**De tes mots, tes promesses**

**Et tes envies d'ailleurs**

**Et tant pis, si tu m'interdis**

**D'être pour toi l'unique objet**

**Du désirs. Même obscures**

Et tant pis si je me détruis. Tans pis si je me laisse mourir à petit feu. Si c'est pour toi, je t'aiderai à trouver cette " ombre ". Les jours qui suivirent, je ne cessais de chercher à croiser ton regard. Ce qui arrivais souvent. Et je cherchais, je cherchais tous ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans ton esprit. Je faisais le tour de ton esprit. Tu ne t'apercevais jamais de rien. L'occlumencie n'a jamais était ton point fort. Et ça m'arrangeais bien. Je pouvais voir tout ce que tu ressentais. Mais je me sentais misérable de faire ça, avant, je savais tout ça, mais parce que tu me le disais, maintenant, je devais violer ton esprit. Je me consolais en me disant que je faisais ça pour t'aider à trouver la personne que tu aimais, mais au fond, je savais que je ne faisais qu'assouvir un désir personnelle et égoïste.

Je voyais tes envies, des envies de bonheur, d'une vie normale que tu n'as toujours pas. Des envie d'évasion, de quitter ce quotidien qui te fait mourir d'ennuis. Et puis, une promesse. Un promesse qui t'a marquée mais dont tu ne souviens pas. Sûrement pour cet inconnu. Je me rend maintenant compte que rien, plus rien ne nous liera jamais. Que je ne serais maintenant plus qu'un étranger pour toi, que tu ne rêveras plus de moi chaque nuit, que tu ne gémiras plus jamais mon nom. Tu ne me désireras plus comme avant, mais ça, je m'y suis habitué.

**Et fière, où non**

**Là n'est pas la question**

**Et je n'attends rien**

**De tes ombres, de tes efforts**

**J'ai pris au soleil**

**Le feu qui manque à ton corps**

**Et perdu ton âme à l'horizon**

Quelque part, cette situation me fait rire. Moi qui autrefois avait la fierté et l'orgueil le plus haut placé, ce qui m'avait valu d'être le prince des serpentard. Jamais je n'aurait laissé personne et encore moins toi me mettre au second rang. Mais là, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance, et surtout pas ça. Plus qu'une seule chose comptait pour moi, t'aider, même si c'était dans l'ombre. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais à rien en retour. Je savais que tes regards ne signifiaient rien, j'en étais persuadé. Alors je n'espérais plus. J'avais eut assez de bonheur avec toi en un an. Un an de bonheur, de joie, d'amour. Je pouvais considérer que pour être tel que moi, j'en avait eut assez. Je m'étais assez imprégner de cet amour pour nous deux. Pour qu'il ne soit jamais oublié, car je l'emporterai avec moi dans ma tombe.

Avec un sourire triste, je me suis remit à sonder ton esprit, cherchant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver prêt de cette ombre errante. Des images de Poudlard entourait cette ombre, des images flou ou grossière, comme si elles ne venaient pas d'un souvenir mais plutôt d'une histoire qu'on t'aurait raconté, et au fond, c'était sûrement le cas. J'analysais tout ce qui pourrait me donner son identité puis finit par trouver.

**Je m'attends à tout, sauf à toi**

**Je ne t'aurai jamais que pour moi**

**Et quand j'y crois ton coeur n'ose pas**

Cette ombre, c'était toi. Non, ton ancien toi. Celui de Poudlard, l'arrogant adolescent Harry Potter. C'était lui que tu aimais donc autant ? Toi-même ? Je ne voulais pas y croire car je ne comprenais pas. Mais j'ai vite finit par comprendre. Tu aimais ce Harry car il était ton passé que tu ne connaissais pas, ou qui était incomplet pour toi. Et là, je comprit vraiment. Je comprit que toi aussi tu étais une âme errante sans passé et donc sans fondation pour l'avenir. J'ai comprit que tu voulais tout savoir de ton passé.

Quelques jours plus tard, je t'ai vu venir vers moi une fois ton travail finit. Merlin que tu étais beau, tu n'avais pas changé. Tu m'avais proposé de venir boire un verre avec toi, et j'ai accepté. Tu m'as demandé si je te connaissais, et je t'ai dis oui. Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais, je t'ai répondu que je t'aimais plus que tout. Puis tu m'as demandé si tu m'avais aimé, je t'ai répondu que oui. Tu as alors fondu en larmes. Un espoir naissait en moi, celui que, au fond, tu ne m'aies pas oublié. L'espoir que notre amour était peut être toujours possible, que je pouvais peut être toujours corriger le passé et te rendre celui que tu n'avais plus.

Tu semblais toujours hésitant mais tant pis, maintenant, j'y croyais.

**Alors tant pis, si je me détruis**

**Et je fais le tour**

**De mes mots, mes faiblesses**

**Et mes envies d'ailleurs**

**Et tant pis, si tu m'interdis**

**D'être pour toi l'unique objet**

**De ton désirs,**

**Je reste pur malgré ma blessure**

Maintenant, je me moquais de mes blessures. Tant pis si je devais en souffrir encore plus, tant pis si ce n'était qu'un faux espoir. Je savais que mes mots resteraient à jamais graver en toi, et que même si tu ne te souvenais de rien, même si notre amour ne renaîtrait jamais, au moins, ce jour là, tu as su que tu as aimé, et que tu as été aimé par Draco Malfoy. Ma faiblesse, j'avais apprit à la connaître, c'était toi. Mon envie, c'était toi. Tout en moi n'étais que toi.

Je voulais alors retenter ma chance. Te séduire à nouveau. Et tant pis si tu devais ne plus jamais m'aimer, j'aurais essayé. J'aurais tout fait pour te récupérer. Je me suis alors juré de tout faire pour toi, malgré mes douleurs et mes blessures, je ferais tout pour toi, mon amour.

* * *

_Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous convient donc laisez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, apprécié ou carrément détesté._

_Et puis si vous voulez une suite, soyez gentils, donnez moi des idées de chansons merci _

_Gros biyoux à tous_

_Azadèle_


	3. même si

__

**Auteur** : Azadèle

**Di****sclaimer** :

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling et la chanson appartient à Gregory Lemarchal

**Couple :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Note : **Ca y est, j'ai trouver toute les chansons ( ou en tout cas la suivant et la dernière si j'en trouve d'autre à mettre entre ce sera pas plus mal je pense ) donc bonne lecture !!

**J'aurais voulu t'offrir **

**Le meilleur de tout mon être**

**Au lieu de partir**

**Entre nous tout faire renaître**

**Plutôt que de partir aborder nos différences**

**T'aimer autrement qu'à contresens**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce soir là dans le café. Toi et moi on se retrouve souvent mais jamais nous n'abordons le sujet de notre adolescence. Pourtant je sais que tu veux que je t'en parle, mais je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas me brusquer. Mais ce soir, j'ai décider de te confier mes erreurs. Tu sais déjà que tu as perdu la mémoire suite à ton combat contre Voldemort. Mais moi, j'ai fuis ce que j'aurais du affronter. Quand on sortait ensemble, je n'étais pas un modèle d'amour et de tendresse, je n'étais pas capable de montrer mes sentiments, de me montrer tel que j'étais. Quand je t'ai vu revenir entre la vie et la mort, j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je regrettait de ne jamais t'avoir montrer ce qu'il y a de plus beau en moi. Mon amour pour toi. Mais quand tu as rouvert les yeux, quand tu m'as oublié, je suis partit.

Maintenant je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire. J'aurais dû rester toujours auprès de toi. Tout te dire. Faire renaître cet amour que tu avais perdu pour sauver le monde. J'en ai voulu à tout le monde, de t'avoir arraché à moi. De nous avoir prit notre bonheur si fragile qu'il était. Tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas accepter tout de suite mais j'aurais dû persévérer, ou au moins essayer. Je regrette tellement aujourd'hui tout ce temps perdu. Pourtant je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, jamais. Mais je t'aimais d'un amour à sens unique, cet amour ne servais à rien, il me faisait souffrir et tu n'en savais rien. Mais maintenant je veux réparer cela.

**Ne jamais devoir choisir avoir raison ou tort**

**Au-delà de mes faiblesses j'ai la force d'y croire encore**

J'ai choisit de fuir. Et j'ai eut tort. Cette décision était en train de me tuer à petit feu, m'a affaiblis à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je n'était plus qu'un zombi, je n'avais plus la force ou l'envie de vivre. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus mettre fin à mes jours. Je n'avais en fait plus de volonté. Alors je laissais le temps s'écouler en te regardant, en me souvenant. Ais-je eu raison ? Ais-je eu tort ? Aucune importance maintenant. J'ai fais ce choix, je n'en ferai plus maintenant. Mais il m'a permis de savoir où était ma faiblesse, et c'est toi. Et malgré toutes ses années, te voir, te parler, cela me donne la force de croire en l'avenir, d'espérer, de me battre pour mon amour.

**Même si l'amour s'enfuit j'en inventerai les couleurs**

**S'il est trop tard pour revenir je remonterai les heures**

**Et ce dont je suis fait tout entier je saurais te le rendre**

**Même s'il faut tout apprendre, tout apprendre**

Et cette fois je te le jure, je ne laisserai plus notre amour s'écrouler. Tu me regardes, tu m'écoute sans rien dire… tu veux réessayer toi aussi. Si jamais tu devais encore oublier le doux parfum de notre amour, je te le ferais redécouvrir aussitôt. Et si je devais m'y prendre trop tard, je remonterai le temps. Ce n'est pas impossible dans notre monde, quelques heure peuvent suffire parfois. Du moment que notre amour n'en souffre plus, alors tout ira bien. Je te montrerai cette fois mon vrai moi, ce que j'ai de plus beau au fond de moi, tout ce que tu m'as donné lorsque nous étions au lycée et que je ne t'ai jamais rendu. Cette fois, je te le donnerai. Je te donnerai tout cette amour que tu mérites tant. J'aurais peut être du mal au début. Mais tu seras là, alors tout ira bien. J'y arriverai, je te rendrai heureux, je te montrerai l'amour tel qu'il est, non, tel qu'il était entre nous. Pour effacer mes erreurs passées.

**J'aurais voulu te dire **

**Des mots qui arrêtent le temps**

**Pour nous réunir**

**Nager à contre courant**

**J'aurais voulu d'écrire**

**Tout le poids de mes blessures**

**Devant toi faire tomber mon armure**

Tout ce temps, c'est ensemble que nous aurions dû le passer. J'ignore comment tu l'as vécu, j'ignore si tu te sentais seul, ou si tu vivais heureux. Ou si, quelque part en toi, un part de toi se souvenait de mes mots, se souvenais de moi, et attendais à nouveau de m'entendre. Toutes ses choses que je devais te dire, la peur que j'ai eut, cette impression que mon cœur se déchirait lorsque tu es partit au combat. Cette solitude et cette sensation de douleur, de peur, d'impuissance durant ces heures où tu l'affrontait. Le soulagement mêlé à l'angoisse quand tu es revenu. Tout cela, je te l'aurais dit mais pas comme ça, à travers mon amour, des mots, des mots que tu n'aurais jamais oublié, des mots qui t'auraient montrés à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point tu m'es vital.

Moi-même, j'aurais dû affronter mes peurs, affronter le regard des autres, affronter le temps pour te ramener pour nous réunir de nouveau. J'ai été lâche, j'ai même été incapable de reprendre contact avec toi par la suite, alors que rien ne m'en empêchait. Ma chouette savait toujours où te trouver. Je t'aurais tout raconter, peut être sans signer, je me serais révélé, je me serais sentit mieux si tu avais sût que quelque part, quelqu'un t'aimais comme un fou, t'aimais au point de se laisser mourir d'amour. J'aurais pût devancer le futur, empêcher cette décadence de me rattraper, me montrer à toi tel que j'étais, je ne l'ais pas fait

**Aller rattraper nos vies bien avant les remords**

**Au-delà de nos faiblesses j'ai la force d'y croire encore**

Je ne l'ais pas fait et je le regrette aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé le temps me prendre tout, et avec lui, les remords. Mais c'est finit maintenant n'est-ce pas ? On est de nouveau ensemble, même si tes sentiments ne sont pas encore complètement revenus, je ferais en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant. Je serais fort pour nous deux, je vaincrais mes faiblesses et les tiennes, je rattraperai le temps perdus. J'y crois Harry, maintenant que tu es là, je peux y croire, je peux croire que tout n'est pas finit, que mes rêves de vie avec toi ne sont pas encore complètement éteint.

**Comment devenir sans voir tes pas**

**Comment définir l'amour sans toi**

**Et prêt à tout les sacrifices je refuse celui là**

Je ne peux maintenant plus avancer seul, j'ai besoin de toi, le chemin qui me reste à parcourir, j'ai besoin de le faire avec toi à mes côtés. J'ai passé trop de temps sans toi, j'ai marché trop longtemps seul pour recommencer maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

Je ne pourrais jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi Harry, l'amour… l'amour c'est toi. Sans toi, ce mot n'a aucun sens. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime plus que tout, je suis prêt à toi pour toi. Je mourrai pour toi si tu me le demandais, mais… je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi, je refuse de vivre sans toi.

Durant tout mon discours, tu m'as regardé, tu m'as écouté attentivement j'ai pu voir un océan de sentiments traverser tes beaux yeux verts. Puis tu es resté silencieux, tu as continué à me regarder, une minute ? Dix ? Je ne sais plus, je perd la notion du temps dans tes yeux. Puis, tendrement, presque timidement, tu m'as embrassé.


End file.
